If The Game Continued
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade never lost, Beck didn't kiss Tori and the game continued


Disclaimer: You know

* * *

"Get up ailien"

"Head...dizzy"

"I know what will make you feel better," Tori smirked

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me"

Beck paused. Jade definitely would have deserved that. She went WAY too far pouring coffee on Tori, hot coffee at that. He had told her that the way she acted was how losers acted and until she could stop acting like that she was back to loser status. That lasted all of an hour when her emotions got the better of her. She tried to jump off of the school building. He knew he just couldn't stick to it. He also knew he couldn't kiss Tori. Jade was obviously in a very vulnerable place right now and any sort of 'consequence' would drive her over the edge as he had seen.

"Look Tori," he said, "I cannot and will not kiss anyone except for the woman I love"

"Maybe she deserves to be 'punished' for that NASTY prank she pulled," Tori retorted.

"Not your call," Beck countered.

"Oh my GOSH. I cannot believe you said that. You think its okay for her do what she did?"

"Please understand that Jade is in a very vulnerable place right now. I love her and I can't lose her"

"Quit babying her," Tori came back, "A wake up call is what she needs"

"Really," Beck asked slightly annoyed, "You're wrong about that because as I said she's going through a lot right now"

"So"

"Tori," Beck raised his voice, "if you don't stop ragging on Jade you and I are going to have a talk"

Jade snickered.

"Understanding is good," Tori said, "but you spoil Jade. She needs to learn the difference between right and wrong"

"Victoria-"

"Wait did you just call me by my full name?"

"Xtra surprised?"

"You know what-"

"Zip it!"

"A little bit wimpy of you I would say. Does Jade always control you"

"Be quiet. She doesn't control me. I just have my own way of dealing with things and I'm not going to do it your way because your way it wrong"

"Can you at least agree that she deserves-"

"Don't start with that again"

"Exactly why do you treat her like a winner when she ACTS like a loser?"

Tori could see the look on Beck face telling her she had gone too far.

"FUCK what do you know," Jade cut in

"Great deal more then you," Tori answered

"Hateful much," Beck asked Tori

"I am when someone is a BITCH," Tori countered

"Jade is not a BITCH," Beck argued, "and you and I are going to have a little talk later!"

The other students winced for Tori. They knew about Beck's 'talks'.

"Kidding," Tori said

"Look I'm feeling generous so I'll give you one more chance. DON'T insult Jade again"

"Maybe she shouldn't insult me"

"No she shouldn't," Beck said, "and that has been handled"

"Oh come on," Tori said, "Loser status for an hour is not 'handling' it. I could have gotten hurt"

"Perhaps but Jade tried to kill herself"

"Quit being so naive. Kill herself? She was trying to get out of loser status"

"Right so she decided to do that by ending her life?"

"She wouldn't have jumped"

"That's not a chance I was willing to take"

"Understandable if Jade were a person"

"Very annoying you're being right now"

"Why can't you see she's a manipulative liar?"

"Xtreme much?"

"Yes!"

"Zoo," Jade said, "why don't you go there?"

"Ah... I'm not such a big fan of the zoo"

"But don't you want to see your family," Jade came back.

"CAN IT JADE," Beck scolded

"Do you have to be like that," Jade asked

"Eh... sorry," Beck muttered

"Forget it," she looked at him with a smile.

"GOD," Tori exclaimed

"How can you act like that," Jade asked Tori

"I just don't think it's fair that you get away with everything. Anyone else would have been-"

"Jade doesn't get away with everything," Beck interrupted, "and again it's not your call"

"K, how long was she on loser status for... nough said"

"LONG ENOUGH"

"Maybe you're wrong"

"No I'm not"

"Oh you know what," Tori replied, "You men couldn't handle the challenges to save your life"

"Pft, not true"

"Quiet," Jade laughed, "You know what Tori. I like you"

Beck smiled

"Really? I guess I like you too"

"Sweet," Beck said

"Thanks," Tori and Jade said together.

"Under wraps you want to make a bet?"

"Very possibly," Beck asked, "what are you thinking"

"We trade places," Tori said, "and see if you guys can handle the challenges"

"X-tremely easy," Beck replied

""You're on," Jade said, "You won't even make it please one routine"

"Zebras say I will"

"And winner status says you won't make it to the end"

"Bet... that's one I'll take"

"Can we get back to the point," Tori said, "I still think-"

"Don't think," Beck replied

"Except-"

"Fly like a bird"

"Gee," Tori replied, "I don't know how to fly"

"How hard can it be," Beck replied

""I would imagine VERY"

The bell rang.

"Hey nice job Tori," Beck said

"Thanks"

"Yeah you weren't half bad," Jade smiled

"Neither were you"

"But why did you try to get me in trouble?"

"Sorry," Tori said, "Not a big fan of having hot coffee spilled on me"

"Not a big fan of seeing you rub my boyfriend," Jade commented

"Start over," Tori suggested

"Yeah. That would be okay"

"Friends?"

"Not enimies," Jade said, "we'll talk about friends at a later day"

"It's a deal," Tori smiled.

Eventually Jade and Tori DID end up becoming friends.


End file.
